Guardian
by Jimi Keys
Summary: She was dreaming. She knew this because these days it's the only time she was ever at peace—in her dreams. Castiel x Usagi/Cosmos, one-shot.


**Guardian **

…

She was dreaming. She knew this because these days it's the only time she was ever at peace—in her dreams.

The field was an endless sea of daisies stretching off into the horizon, farther then her eyes could possibly hope to reach. Against the soft breeze, the dew-sprinkled petals twinkled and swayed beneath the sunlit sky.

Usagi twirled around on her bare feet, allowing the pleated skirt of her sundress to ripple against the wind. It was off-white in color and made of ringspun cotton, with an empire waistline and off-shoulder puffball sleeves. It was simple and clean, and Usagi loved the gentle feel of the dress enveloping her, the flimsy material swaying with every delicate curve of her figure. Somehow it made her feel pretty, and she toyed with the idea that she was a princess again, in a happier place and era long forgotten to the waking world.

Usagi sighed and fell to her knees, kneeling over the flowers and taking in their sweet scents. She wanted to pluck just one, and keep it for herself. They smelled so lovely...

A towering shadow cast over her suddenly and, aware that she was no longer alone, Usagi took one last whiff of the flowers before glancing up over her shoulder.

Her gaze found his like a magnet, and she smiled gently. "Hello, Castiel."

The angel said nothing, and his face revealed little expression otherwise, but he nodded in regards to her greeting.

Usagi pouted. "You're always so _serious_. Don't you ever smile?"

Castiel's brows drew together only slightly, "Is that relevant?" His curiosity was genuine, and not meant to mock her at all.

Usagi giggled knowingly. She stood to her full height, and yet even still he seemed to tower over her petite form. Perhaps it was the powerful way he carried himself which made her appear smaller in comparison. She looked up at him with a tenderness that was almost startling, and spoke, "I don't know...you're hard to read sometimes. But it _would _be nice to know what you really think of our meetings once in awhile."

Castiel eyed her critically, but something in his hard gaze softened upon hearing her words, and he couldn't help but wonder, "Why?"

Usagi was undeterred by the straightforwardness of his question. "Because I value your opinion," she stated simply, her lips pursed into an intimate smile. "And, in _my _opinion, I'm happy to see you. I've grown to enjoy your company very much."

Castiel was silent. He wasn't quite prepared for that kind of answer. Though he knew he should not have been surprised, for the small woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Isn't that nice to know?" Usagi asked, her smile broadening impishly, "I'm happy to see you. As my friend, it delights my heart that I have the pleasure of knowing you, even if it's only in my dreams."

Castiel vaguely understood, though he wasn't quite sure what to think of her describing their relationship in such intimate terms. He was a messenger, a guardian and, above all, a soldier. When his Father had entrusted him with the task of watching over the Messiah of Light, it was an honor and privilege he had accepted without question. And yet, he could not have anticipated how much of an impact the young woman had had on him since he'd met her.

She was not at all like he'd remembered, and Castiel did vividly remember Serenity. In spite of the perfect physical similarities she shared with the moon princess, Usagi was different somehow—glaringly unlike that of her past life. And yet, in certain aspects he could still see the wise, benevolent deity in this mortal girl.

Castiel sighed lightly, "I am _always_ happy to see you. That should go without saying."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Usagi snorted, "You have a funny way of showing it."

Castiel shot her a stern look, and insisted with conviction, "Nevertheless, I _am_."

Usagi beamed, and the delighted stretch of her lips felt like an undeserved gift bestowed upon him. Her smiles always tended to make him squirm. There was so much feeling in such a common gesture; it was difficult not to feel _something_ when he looked at her. He almost wanted to smile back.

"I'm glad," she murmured in response, and the emotion in her voice was genuine relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against him in a tender hug.

Castiel didn't move. He was as stiff as a brick wall, and his expression did not change, but he was taken aback by the unexpected embrace all the same. He spoke, a little quizzically, "Were you expecting another answer?"

"Maybe," she mumbled against his shoulder, and there was an uncertainty in her voice that, for some reason, alarmed him.

Castiel gingerly pulled away until there was an arm's length of distance between them, his hands on her smooth bare shoulders. He shot her a measured look. "You think that I am not?" He didn't understand why this notion bothered him, but it _did_.

Usagi coyly looked away from his penetrating stare. "I think...that you remind me too much of Haruka." The edges of her lips dipped into a heartbroken frown, her eyes watering as she recalled the memory of an old friend, "You think you are a loyal soldier first, and a friend second."

Castiel said nothing. He couldn't, because she was absolutely right. And it disturbed him even more that a part of him wished she wasn't. He withdrew his hands from her shoulders and let them fall to his sides, unable to think of a reassuring response.

Usagi seemed upset by his silence. "Are you just following orders, or do you come because you want to see me?"

Why should it matter? He wondered to himself, but he knew that he could not truthfully answer that question, either. "Both." He replied curtly, his voice an impersonal monotone.

Usagi flushed irritably, "It can't be both. It has to be either one or the other."

"Why not?" Castiel retorted, sounding almost sulky.

Usagi stared up at him for a moment, and the seconds seemed to stretch on for miles as they stared each other down. Suddenly she stepped back, shaking her head. To his bemusement, she was grinning, and trying in vain to hide the laughter in her voice as she said, "I use to argue with my friends all the time... I kind of miss it." She glanced at him once more, and her eyes were painfully nostalgic, "I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've been close to anyone; I guess I forgot how sentimental I get."

Castiel didn't quite understand where her reasoning was going.

Usagi sighed, "I mean... it's not my place to be putting you on the spot like this. You're here to watch over me, I should be grateful for that. I shouldn't ask for anything more." She hugged herself, but felt no chill, "I'm just...lonely."

"You are not alone," Castiel said, and it was more of a statement than an actual attempt to comfort her. "I am here."

Usagi smiled, and shook her head at the angel's candor. He was almost naïve in his directness. "Yes, you are. Thank you."

Without thinking, Castiel pulled her to him and held her close, realizing that perhaps she needed it.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgement: <strong>

I thought that I'd post this, since a reviewer (Failisse) of my other SPN/SM story 'The End's Beginning' mentioned how neat it'd be if there was a Castiel/Usagi story. And oh hey, I actually had this lying around. xD This is just a _one-shot_, though.

The story takes place during the Sailor Stars season for Sailor Moon (1997), which is years before Supernatural. In this story, Usagi is _Cosmos disguised as Chibi-Chibi_, who is helping her past self, the 16-year-old Usagi. When Cosmos/Chibi-Chibi sleeps, she reverts to her adult self and finds respite and comfort in her dreams, in the arms of an angel (like that song lol). So yeah, Castiel is assigned by The Holy Powers That Be to be her guardian angel and help Cosmos in her time of grief. I like to think that they eventually fall in love, but it's forbidden, and when the Archangels find out, they forbid him to see her again and reassign him to help Dean Winchester. This would explain why he was so cold and began to doubt Heaven during the first few episodes of season 4. XD Cosmos and Castiel realize they have their own duties to the world and universe, and it's a bittersweet sacrifice for both of them when they decide not to pursue a relationship together. :(

Thanks for reading!


End file.
